Scandal
by OnceReginaLP
Summary: Regina feels lonely, now that Robin, her future husband, barely comes home for the night.. Until David comes over and makes her feel wanted.. And loved.


**Disclaimer : I do not own any Once Upon A Time character, even if I wish I would. The prompt is not entirely mine (actually it's 50% LamariDavis' one) and some quotes totally belong to her. I've used some of her edits posted on her ig (storybrookeoutlawqueen) to write it. (Yes she knows, yes she agreed.)**

 **Rated M for a reason. However, there only will be one hot scene (A second little part but that's all) so you can just skip it. You'll understand when it'll start and it'll end at the next grey line. I won't put some important elements of the story in it so, you really can skip it if you want to.**

 _For Robin._

* * *

 **Scandal**

''Thank you for staying. I wasn't looking to eat alone...again.'' She was wrecked because she was feeling so lonely. Robin was never here anymore. He was spending his days and nights at work, while she was waiting for him to come home. She needed him to come home. She needed support, she needed help. Because it was an hard time for her. Henry just had decided to change his name for Henry Swan. He still loved Regina and considered her as a mother but, Emma was his biological one. He wanted to have the same name as her.

''Did Robin explained why he couldn't make it home ?'' David was looking at her. He only wanted to take her in his arms and hug her tight until the pain was gone. But he wasn't about to do it. _I love her. God I want her.. Oh ! Pull yourself together man. She have Robin, you have Mary Margaret. She's about to be married and you are married. So stop it._

Oh yeah he did, but she hadn't believed any word that he had said. Looking down, she said ''He said that he had to work late. But I've stopped fooling myself. For some reason, he'd rather be anywhere but here with me.'' She wasn't dumb, she knew something was going on. She knew he was hiding something. She never had thought he was cheating on her, at all, actually she was the one whom wanted to cheat on the other one, but she felt as if he was hating her. For no reason. And when she needed him the most, that's when she felt him giving up on them.

In David's head, everything was clear. He could have her, she needed someone to be here for her, he was here and wanted to. He needed to cheer her up a little bit. ''Well, it's his loss.'' he said with a smile. ''He's an idiot if he can't see how lucky he is.'' _To be honest, I wish I could be this lucky._

''Lucky ?'' she asked, raising her eyebrows. ''What do you mean by lucky ?''

He meant a lot of things. Robin was lucky to wake up every morning next to this stunning woman, lucky to be able to kiss those lips that were obssessing David more and more every second, lucky to be the one that could take her in his arms every time he needed or wanted to. Robin was lucky to be the one who was about to marry her in less than a year. To be completely honest, David was jealous. His feeling for the brunette were growing up every day.

But she was so far away from the truth. She couldn't even think that was possible. Because she was feeling the same. Oh, that, she was. She was in love with him. She loved Robin but that wasn't the same love anymore. He was never here when she needed him and the only one to be here was David. He was her closest friend. But she was hoping he could be more than that. More than a friend. Way more.

Taking a step to come closer to her, he couldn't keep it for himself anymore. He had Mary Margaret and he loved her but this woman was the one in his dreams, the one he was thinking about when he was having sex with his wife. He was in love with Regina. That wasn't the same love as the one he was sharing with his wife. The one he was feeling for Regina was more passionate.

He was now so close to her. He stared at her and none of them was moving. He waited few seconds and said quietly ''He is lucky to have you. A woman that loves him this much. A woman who's eyes can hypnotize, who's lips can be an obsession for some other men.''

He was coming closer and closer. She felt a bit scared. Scared of the unknow, scared of her feelings, scared of what was going to happen. She now could feel his breath on her lips and she knew. She knew that, if he kissed her now, she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

''David..'' she was breathless and couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to kiss those lips she could spend hours staring at. She needed to know what he was about to do. _You're thinking too much Regina. He's your friend, nothing more._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in order to pull herself together. But it was too late. He delicately pressed his lips on her and kissed her slowly. She didn't pull back because she wanted this too. Passion was here, he was kissing her as if his life depended on it. God that felt so good for both of them. And yet so wrong. But they weren't ready to let their brain taking control. Not now. They both had dreamt about this moment for weeks and they weren't about to ruin it. Just, not now.

Once she pulled back in order to take a breathe, she looked down and so did he.

''I'm sorry.'' He said, apologetically. ''I shouldn't have.''

''No, it's ok. I wanted it too.'' she blushed as she admitted it. It was unexpected for her. She had wanted it to happen so bad, she just didn't know it could be possible. ''For a long time.'' she added, blushing even more.

And then he knew, he knew his feelings were mutuals. This time, she was the one to start the kiss. She was the one to ask him the access for her tongue. And he gave it to her willingly. They were in love and they could feel it in the way they were kissing. He pulled her against the wall and kissed her lips until they both were breathless. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair, while he kissed her neck and under her ear. She couldn't take it anymore. That was all she had dreamt for a long time. Kisses on the neck were her weakness and he understood it at the moment he heard her moaning and felt her shivering. She liked that. He knew it. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she could feel his length pressed against her and she only wanted one thing. She wanted him inside.

''Take me'', she asked, breathless. ''David please. I need it, I need you.'' Oh and he was about to do it. He was about to take her until she can't take it anymore. Leading her to her bedroom, upstairs, he continued to kiss her neck, to keep hearing her moans that he loved that much. Once inside the bedroom, he pused her again the door. He loved doing this. Against a wall, a door, anything. This time, she started to kiss his neck, his lips, she bite his earlobe and his bottom lip. God she loved it. She helped him taking off his shirt and started to kiss his torso while he was unzipping the back of her beautiful dress. That dress, god he loved it so much. Her curves, her body were so beautiful in this one. This was his ultilmate favorite. _Stop thinking David and take her._

She unzipped his jean. She was only wearing her bra and her pantie while he was only wearing his boxer. _Wow_. She thought, seeing his length, still covered. They both smiled and he threw her on the bed. She waited for him, spreading her legs for him. He came on top of her, making sure he wasn't hurting her. She was carressing his back, while he was kissing her with all the love and passion he was feeling for her. He wanted to kiss her and lick every piece of her body until she can't take it anymore. He wanted to hear her groaning his name, asking for more. He was so about to make her cum everywhere.

He was so soft and sweet, she loved it so much. Kissing her on her breast, he took her bra off and tossed it against the floor. The only things that were separating his length from her vagina was her pantie and his boxer. He kissed her nipples and started to lick one of them. ''David..'' She loved it. ''Please..'' She so wanted him inside. It felt so damn good.

He kissed her body until he arrived at her pantie. He placed his hand under it and started to draw circles on her clit with his finger. He definitely knew how to please her, he knew what he had to do to make her cum. Those moves of his hand were driving her crazy while he looked at her, biting her bottom lip. He knew, he knew she was about to come, to cum. He took two fingers and put them inside of her. She was so sweet, so wet, he thrusted her, slowly first, to make the pleasure last longer, and then harder, faster, stronger. ''David please, come inside.''

And that he would. But first, he wanted to make her scream a little more. He removed her pantie, and lead his head toward her clit. He licked it. She screamed his name, many times, so loudly that if she had neighbours, they'd have heard for sure. He licked her juice, all of it. And then he kissed her. He wanted her to taste her own juice, to taste how she felt sweet and good. Then, he removed his boxer and was ready to make her cum once more, on her sheets. He kissed her lips slowly, damn it was so passionate, she couldn't anymore. She pushed her nails in his back, trying not to leave too many marks. He understood that he was time. He couldn't resist anymore.

When he slipped inside of her, it felt like heaven for both of them. They were where they needed to be, in love and that was good. Long and lazy thrusts, and then, once again, harder and faster ones. Until he spreaded his cum all inside of him as she cumed once again.

* * *

She felt him removing his arm from under her head, she felt him moving and that's what had woken up. ''Where are you going ?'' she asked, quietly, as if she was about to wake up someone just by talking slowly

''I need to leave before Robin's return. What would he think ?''

 _Robin..._ During this moment, she had totally forgotten about him. She was in the man she loved's arms and she had been feeling so good that she had fallen asleep, listening to his heartbeat while he was caressing her arm to make her feel good. ''David,'' taking his forearm to make him looking at her, she asked desperately, ''Stay. Please.'' She wasn't about to let him go. Not now. Not yet. It was too soon.

''But Robin.. ?'' He didn't understand. Was she ready to leave her husband for him ? Because he didn't know if he was. He was sure about his feelings though. He loved her for sure. And that night only had confirmed it but leaving Mary Margaret.. He wasn't sure he could be able to do it.

''There's no chance for him to come back tonight.. It's thursday. Poker day at the Rabbit Hole with Killian, Whale and Will. Every thursday night, he sleeps at Will's place because since he would come back late, he doesn't want to wake me up.'' He suddenly heard her sob. He just laid back on the bed, next to her, and helped her to put her head on his chest once more while he was playing with her hair. He knew she hadn't finished her sentence. He patiently waited for her to continue.

Feeling him here, next to her, was reassuring her. He was here for her, he loved her. She knew he did. But Robin, she didn't know anymore what were his feelings toward her. Love ? Hate ? How could she even know ? Everything between them had changed. ''But.. He usually come at my office to pick me up for diner. We usually order chinese or mexican, we watch some TV show and then, he leaves.'' _Pull yourself together Regina, don't cry, it's ok._ But it wasn't. ''But.. Since more than a month and half, he never comes to pick me up anymore, he never does. He is spending less and less time here, with me. At some point, he'd rather be anywhere else but here. I know it.''

It was too much for her. Too much feelings for the night, she just let everything go. She finally let all her tears rolling down her cheeks while David was trying to cheer her up as he could. He held her closer to him, just so she could feel him. ''I'm here. I'm not going anywhere tonight. I'll tell MM that I had to work late. I'm here. Do you hear me ? I am here. It's gonna be okay.''

That was hard for him though. What could he do ? He just wanted her to be happy. Because he loved her. Because she deserved it, more than anyone else. She had fought so hard for her happy ending. She had kind of found it with Robin, but the former thief was ruining it all by letting her down with no reason. David wanted to make her happy. He wanted to kiss that mouth of her every single second, make love with her every single night, put a smile on her face evry day. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But he couldn't. He was married. She was almost married too.

She cried herself to finally falling asleep in his arms and he finally had fallen asleep too.

* * *

''We have to stop doing this.'' she said, laughing while he was kissing her neck. Pushing him back, she added, ''David. We have to stop.''

''Why ?'' He was confused, was she regretting ? No she wasn't. Not after she finally admitted to him that she loved him, one month ago.

''Because that's not safe, for any of us. It's been three months. And..'' _Breathe Regina, it's gonna be ok, it's not your fault. ''_ I have something to tell you.''

Raising his eyebrows, he looked at her, waiting for her to continue. ''I..'' _It's ok._ ''I'm.. Pregnant.''

He stepped back, looking at her. _Preg...Pregnant ? How ? God... What have I done ? I love her but.. A child ?_ ''You're.. Pregnant ?'' She nodded with a smile. ''Is it..''

''I don't know. I have to pass some tests and exams but, it could be. We could be a family. I'm gonna talk to Robin. Tonight. Talk to her too. You've promised me, a month ago, that you'd leave her soon. It can be tonight.''

She was way too excited for him. He didn't know if he was ready. He had told her he was about to leave his wife soon, but he never had thought that soon could be this day, not that soon. ''We should wait a little.. I think.. Just to make sure that the baby is mine. I think this is the best solution.'' _Find an excuse, find something. Quickly._ ''It could be better for Henry too.. Because when he will know for us.. I don't know how he will react. So.. Maybe waiting a bit is a better solution.''

He was still retarding the moment he'd leave his wife. She knew it was hard but she was ready to leave Robin. She just didn't want to do it if David wasn't leaving his wife. She didn't want to loose everything because David wasn't able to keep his promises. She needed to be sure he'd leave his wife to leave her future husband.

''I guess you're right.. Ok, let's just wait. But promise me you'll leave her, as soon as we know. Whatever if the baby is yours or his.'' She was hopeful, she believed in their love. She believed in him. She was in love. So in love that she could have climbed moutains, swimmed into oceans just to please him. She wanted him by her side no matter what. Him and Her against the world if they had to. That's what love meant for her. That's what love means for everyone.

* * *

 _ **-Voicemail-**_

 _Tink, it's Gina. I can't come tonight, Robin asked me out for diner. He wants to talk to me. I think it's important. I'll come another day. Bye._

Regina was feeling bad. She was about to have a diner with her future husband, perfectly knowing that the one she'll think about if they'd have sex is another one.

Nobody knew for her and David, she couldn't have said it, even to Tink, she felt like she was betraying her. The fairy had fought so hard to put Regina and Robin together that Regina felt very bad for her. She hadn't find the courage to tell the truth to her best friend. That was just.. Too risked for now, too hard.

She was all prepared. A red lipstick, a red dress that Robin particulary loved, her coat and shoes. She left her house and drove until the Rabbit Hole. Robin was already waiting for her inside. She opened the door, searched with her eyes and found him, waiting. He was thinking about something. Damn he was handsome. How could she have cheated on him ? How could she be betraying him like this ? That was unfair, wrong, and she knew it. But she couldn't help but loving David. This man was obsessing her, every single second. She was always thinking about his eyes, his lips, his hands, his cock.. She shook her head to let her thoughts go away and walked toward the table.

He was waiting for her. Seeing her approaching, he stood up, kissed her cheek and help her sitting in front of him. They took a drink and started to eat, talking about everything. That was those dates that had made her fall in love with him. She had missed them.

''I've missed that.'' she admitted, blushing. Seeing that he didn't understand, she precised ''Those diners. It's been a while.. But you know, I know Robin.'' He was even more confused. ''You hate me. I don't know why, but I know you do. I've stopped fooling myself. I know you'd prefer be anywhere else without me. I've noticed that. Because you're spending less and less time home. You don't even miss me a little bit. And.. I think that.. with the time... I've stopped missing you too.''

 _Wow.._ ''You.. Ok you know why I asked you to come here ? I was gonna tell you the truth.'' He was starting to speak louder. '' I was preparing you something. For our wedding. I don't know what you have imagined but that's the only thing that was going on. I was just making you a surprise. For our wedding to be the best day of your, our, life. But if you have stopped missing me, I think we're screwed. I could fight for you. And I will. But I need a reason to hold on. I want to save our relationship because that's all I have. And because I love you. But I need you to hold on to it too. Regina, I can't do everything by my own. I need your help for that.''

 _A surprise..._ ''Robin...'' He took her hand and looked at her. They both were in pain. But that pain he was feeling was nothing compared to the one she was about to inflict him. She needed to do it now. Right here, right now. ''I have something to tell you.''

She let a tear rolling down her cheek. A tear that he wiped with his knuckles. ''You know you can't tell me everything.''

 _Not this..._ ''I've.. God Robin I'm so sorry, I thought you were hating me, I thought you weren't loving me anymore.. And David.. He was here and I loved him, and I still do and we've had..sex... I've betrayed you...'' She was sobbing, literally. ''I've cheated on you.. Robin I'm sorry.''

Looking at him, she could see that he was damaged. She had done this to him, she felt so guilty. She just wanted to bury herself in a rabbit hole and never get out of it. How could have she done this to him ? He didn't even deserved it. And she knew it. ''I just couldn't keep this from you any longer.'' _No I couldn't.. you deserved to know.._

She had destroyed him. He was wrecked. Looking down, he tried to form proper thoughts. ''How long have you been seeing him ?''

 _Truth or lie, truth or lie, truth or lie..._ She was wondering if she should tell him the truth or not. But she decided to do it. She had decided to be honest, she needed to be really honest, on everything. ''Almost four months...'' _Too many months..._ She looked down too because that was hard to tell. Too hard. How could she be able to tell him the rest ? She pulled herself together, took a deep breath and continued. ''But Robin,'' he raised his head and was expecting the worst. He could. Because what she was about to say was about to ruin his entire life. ''there's more.''

What was she meaning by 'more' ? He was wondering, he tried to imagine but he couldn't. He was still too shocked to do it. ''More ? How could there be more ? What else could you possibly have to tell me ?'' He was angry and sad at the same time, she could feel it. The tone he was using was one she had never heard before.

 _How can I say that ? Oh god, he doesn't deserve it.._ ''… I'm pregnant.'' A tear rolled down her cheek, because at this moment, she realized that she had liked being with David. That was wrong, and she knew it more than anyone else but she couldn't have helped but enjoy his company, enjoy his kisses, their nights.

And Robin was here, looking at her. _How could she have done this to me ? What have I done to deserve all of this ? Really.._ ''Actually, I should have known.''

Of course he should, he could, that was obvious now. She raised an eyebrow in an interrogative way.

''I should have known, I could have known. I just didn't want to admit it. I've seen how you look at him.'' He was so in pain that he let a tear rolling down his cheek. ''I know. I always have. Because you used to look at me that way.''

Here they were, looking at each other. He hated her. That, he did. She had broke him. He had gave up so much just to be with her, and she dared doing this to him ? She was a monster. ''That baby ? Is it.. ?''

''I don't know.. The results from the test will arrive at the end of the week.. Robin.. Look at me..''

''I can't. Leave.'' She had wrecked him too much for not giving him the space he needed. She stood up and started to walk. But he catched her forearm to talk to her one last time. ''If the baby is mine, fine, I'll raise him. I'll help you by giving you money and I'll be a father for it. But if it's his, forget me. I'll never have been existed. Is that clear.''

God, when did he became that person ? She had done this to him. She had changed him. With eyes still full of tears, she nodded and whispering ''I'm sorry, I don't ask you to forgive me but I really am.'' and she left him here, alone, mad and sad. That was it.

* * *

''I'm pregnant.'' That felt so weird in her mind, she wasn't used to tell this word. When she had had Henry, that was different, she had adopted him, she never had the chance to tell everyone she was pregnant. But nothing was the same now and she had to live with it. ''I suppose I should get used to saying that.''

Tink was happy, How could she be something else ? She was the one to push Regina in Robin's arms in the first place. She always had believed in their love. ''Really ?'' she said with the brightest smile she could have done. ''Robin finally got you pregnant ?'' But she was way unprepared for what Regina was going to say next.

The brunette faced the blonde and added quietly ''Perhaps.''

The fairy was lost, she didn't understand what was going on, why Regina seemed so unsure. ''Perhaps ?'' she repeated, more to be sure she had understood right. ''Who else could it have been.'' She raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

Regina was feeling so guilty, Tink was seeing that on her face, when Regina turned her look toward the floor. Tink put her hand on Regina's, more to make her understand that she'd stay, no matter who it could be, no matter what Regina had done. The mayor took a deep breathe and said the truth. ''David.''

 _David ? But Robin.._ The fairy was shocked. That was so unexpected that she took a step back, pulling her hand back from Regina's.

 _She hates me too. I failed her too. I'm a monster.._ Regina was feeling the worst pain she could have felt. She had lost one of the two men she loved, the second, the one she loved most, was still married, apparently not ready to leave his wife, and now, her friend was pushing her away too.

At this moment, the fairy felt very guilty too when she saw that Regina was crying quietly.

Tink took Regina in her arms, carressing her hair in order to make her feel better. ''I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have stepped back. I was just.. It was too unexpected. But it's okay. Everything's gonna be alright, and everything will be handled soon. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But soon.''

But she was wrong, everything was wrong. The brunette was pregnant, and she felt happy but, she didn't even know who's child it was. Robin's ? Or David's ? She was secretly hoping it could be David's one but she wasn't about to admit it, not now, it was too soon, too wrong. And Robin wouldn't be able to forgive her. Would he be able to do that anyway ? If the child was his ? What about David ? Would he be able to leave Mary Margaret if the child was his ? Everything around her was collapsing. Her whole life was collapsing.

Tink pulled back and lead Regina to a table. She ordered two coffees and put her hand on Regina's. ''May I ask you something ?''

Regina wasn't dumb. She had understood. Nodding, she looked at the fairy and talked quietly. ''Yes he does. He knows. I told him yesterday night, I owed him the truth.''

''How.. ?'' The fairy wanted to know how he had reacted. It couldn't have been easy for him, she knew that. But what had happened in Regina's mind ? She had fought so hard for him. How could have she just screwed it all just for some nights with Robin. Tink couldn't understand her friend.

''How did he react ?'' Seeing her friend nodding, she continued, ''He hates me. He've shouted some awful things at me. That, he did. Ant yet, I can't blame him. No I can't because I am the one who have cheated on him. I gave us up because I thought he hated me while he was simply preparing me a big surprise for our wedding. And you know what, I don't even regret a thing.'' Wow, she felt like a monster for saying it. What was she even talking about ?

''I mean, I regret that what I have done have broken Robin, of course that kills me, because he didn't even deserved it. But about David, I don't regret anything. I love him Tink. I do. I wouldn't have screwed all my relationship with Robin otherwise. I love him. And to be completely honest...''

Ruby interrupted them to give them their coffees. She smiled at the brunette who just had thanked her and left.

''I wish this baby would be his... I still have feelings for Robin but... That's complicated.''

''I can only imagine..'' Tinkerbell was here and she didn't intend to let her friend down. She intended to support her, no matter what. ''But hey.. I'm here to support you, no matter what happens. And no matter what choices you'll make, I'll be here, by your side. Because that's what friends are her for.''

She heard the door and gave a look. _No.._

''Ruby, whiskey please. I need to drink.'' The fairy hold the mayor's hand really tight. ''I may be drunk but I don't care. I need to forget. Because a slut have broken me.'' he said his last sentence by looking at Regina, knowing that it would hurt her. He knew her.

 _Slut.._ That was too much for the mayor to handle, she just disapeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

''Always running away.'' he shouted, before drinking his whole glass in one sip.

* * *

''Hello Regina.'' The man was standing on her porsche, waiting for her to let him come inside.

''Mr. Hopper, what are you doing here ?'' The mayor was surprised to see him here. He was nice to her but they weren't friend. They weren't that close.

''Ruby asked me to come check if everything was ok. She told me you haven't left your home since two days and she was starting to worry.'' _And seeing you like this, I think she was right._

''I'm good.'' She was lying, obviously. ''Well, no, I won't lie. I'm not.'' She was about to talk, finally, she wanted to express herself.

Coming inside, he sat at the living room table and waited for her to take a sit too. ''I've seen that Robin had taken a room at Granny's Bed & Breakfast. Does it have a link with your actual pain ?''

''Yeah.. But I have no right to feel bad for it. Because everything is my fault. Totally..'' She felt guilty, more than ever. She felt as if she was a monster. And in Robin's mind, she was. She had ruined his life. He trusted her, he could have died for her. And yet she had cheated on him. Looking down, she explained herself. ''I've...'' She closed her eyes only to open then two seconds later. ''I've cheated on him.. And.. I'm... I'm pregnant.. And I've had the confirmation yesterday.. It's not his...'' she wiped her tears with her hand but she couldn't help but keep crying.

''I'm not judging you. I will never do that. And I'll never tell it to anyone else.'' He was genuine, she knew he'd never judge her for anything. He was maybe the only one. ''Who was it ?''

''David.''

''You and David ?'' _Wow.. I didn't know she could have feelings for him._ Archie was here, in front of her, he didn't really understand nor realize what was happening between these two. He had been here when David was struggling with his feelings between Kathryn and Mary Margaret but he never had thought that, right now, David could have feelings for the mayor. _And Robin in all of this.. That's just.. Wow.._ ''That was certainly unexpected. I can only imagine what Robin must be feeling... How many times have you ? …'' He tried to realize but couldn't, that was too unexpected for him.

This question reminded her all their nights together.

Crashing his lips against hers, kissing her slowly, and then passionately, as if his life depended on it, she felt him biting her bottom lip. He was waiting for her to give him the permission to play with her tongue. She remembered him unzipping her skirt, taking off her top, his hands slightly caressing every inch of her body. The only thought of their nights together made her wet at the second she remembered him throwing her on the bed, on the sheets while she was only wearing a bra and a pantie. She still could feel his hand under her pantie, playing with her clit, teasing her with very slows and lazy thrusts with his finger. She still felt his mouth eating her out, she still remember the taste of his pre cum while she was licking and sucking his cock, without never forgetting to take care of his balls. She loved hearing him groaning. _''Regina. Oh yeah, just like this.''_ She remembered him biting her nipples, slipping inside her, slowly and then hardly. She remembered how many times he had made her cum everywhere on her sheets, she remembered the taste of his cum, and the taste of hers as she kissed him. The thought of all those details made her even more wet.

She suddenly crossed her legs under the table, in order to stop her sexual thoughts. Shy and guilty, she looked down, trying to pull herself together. ''Too many times.'' she said, raising her head to face the old cricket. She knew it was wrong, she knew it, but she couldn't help it. Because she was madly in love with him.

''Do you love him ?'' That wasn't a judgement, Archie was only trying to understand her, to unnderstand how something like that could have happened. Were they in love or was it just for fun ? Seeing her nodding, he knew that she loved him. Otherwise, she would never have had ruined her wedding and his. _Does she know ? I think she does._ ''Then.. I guess it had been hard for him to learn about yours and hers pregnancies.. And I can only imagine how hard it was for you when you've learnt about Mary Margaret's pregnancy.. Maybe that's why you haven't left your home for two days..''

''Mary Mar... Archie, can you leave me alone please ? Thank you for coming over, thank you for checking.'' She lead him to the door. Nodding, he just went out of the house. _She is pregnant.._ She couldn't keep her tears for herself any much longer. _How could he keep this away from me ? How ?_ That was too much to handle. Way too much. She needed to forget. Everything.

* * *

She was just sitting at the counter of Granny's diner, waiting for Ruby to bring her drink. She wanted to forget all of this. She needed to. ''Ruby ?'' she asked politely.

''Yes ?'' The waitress was so sweet with her. They had become really close since Robin had proposed to Regina.

''Can you give me the bottle dear ? Please ?'' Regina was desperate. She needed to drink as much alcohol as she could. She needed to think about something else and she knew that was the only way for her to do that.

''You're sure you wouldn't rather talk to a friend ? Because I'm here.'' Seeing Regina shaking her head in order to let her understand that she didn't want to talk, Ruby gave her the bottle and added : ''Ok. You know where to find me if you change your mind. But, before I leave you alone, give me the keys of your car. There's no way I'm letting you drive after what you're about to drink.''

Once the mayor had given the waitress the keys, Ruby had just left, smiling at her friend to let her know that everything was going to be fine. But, was it ? How could she do now ? She was loosing Henry progressively, she just had lost Robin, and she had just learnt that the man she loved was expecting another baby with his wife. Damn that pregnancy, that was too much.

She opened the bottle and let the liquid hit the glass. She had drank almost half of the bottle when she heard the door. She was too bad to look who it was. But maybe she should have.

She suddenly raised her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder. _Not her. Not now._

''Regina. How are you ?'' she was asking, softly as usual.

 _You mean.. After I've learnt that the man I love is expecting another child, and after I left my future husband for a coward that wasn't ready to leave you ? I just want to scream, to cry. I don't even know why I've changed. Killing you all would have been easier.. Wow, Regina, stop. You don't mean it._

''I'm good. Thanks.'' She was lying but as usual, nobody could think that she was. She knew how to fake happiness, she knew what it was to cry only once she was alone, not before. And she was doing it everytime. Hiding her feelings. That was her. That was who she was.

''Well... That bottle doesn't say the same. Come eat with us. It'll cheer you up.''

 _Us ?_ She turned her face toward the table Mary Margaret was usually sitting at and saw that one person she absolutely didn't want to see right now. David.

''No thanks. I need to go back home. Right now, I.. Sorry.'' She almost ran out of the diner. She wanted to be everywhere but here.

''David, take care of this, please.'' Mary Margaret was almost begging her husband. She wanted her friend to be good. Regina had fought so hard for her happiness, she deserved to be happy.

The sheriff went out the diner, following Regina. He ran to catch her up and held her forearm to make her stop walking. ''Regina stop ! What's wrong ?''

''What's..wrong ? Ask me what is right if you want a short answer.'' she shouted. She paused, and then she continued, ''Are you serious ? How could I be ok after learning that the man I love is expecting another child with his wife. David, we're expecting one too.''

''You know ? How ?''

''That's not the question.'' Now she was mad. No, she was wrecked. ''How many weeks ? And don't even try to lie. You owe me the truth. I deserve it.''

He looked back. That situation was hard. Too hard. ''One month.''

''How could you do this to me ? How can you keep this away from me ? Now I know why you wanted me to wait. Look at me, in the eyes David, you're a coward. We've been seeing each other for four months. Four months. You told me you loved me, you promised me to leave her. And yet, you can't even leave your wife, to live with the one you love ? Instead, you got her pregnant ? Do you realize that you're about to have two babies ? Do you ?'' He tried to take her hand but she directly removed it. ''No. No. It's over David. Over. I can't do this anymore. I deserved more. I wanted more. More than some hours when Robin and MM were not here. I wanted a life with you. I wanted to have and to raise this child with you but you know what ? I've stopped fooling myself. That will never happen. No way. Because I can't stand it anymore. You'll never leave her. You didn't want to do it before, and now you can't anymore because she's pregnant. You're just... A coward.'' she was so pissed. More than ever.

''I'm not a coward. I just.. I couldn't leave her!'' He was mad. He so wanted her to understand him. But she couldn't. She had tried but couldn't. That was too hard. He loved her, he had told it to her. Then, what was stopping him ?

''Why ? Tell me why !'' She was crying. She was expecting a real answer, for once. He had been avoiding her questions for weeks. But she couldn't take it anymore. She needed answers. She needed the truth.

''Because of you !'' he let a tear falling on his cheek. ''Do you think I didn't want to be with you ?'' He was staring at her, desperately needing her to look back at him. ''Because if you do, you're definitely wrong. I wanted this.. I wanted you.'' He closed his eyes, looked down, took a deep breath and tried to make things easy for her to understand. ''But I couldn't. I couldn't because I didn't want to ruin your entire life. Everyone here was respecting you. Everyone was your friend. You have changed and they were finally accepting you and who you were. And.. I was supposed to come here, and leave my wife because I wanted to be with you ? But Regina, you would have been hated by everyone in this town. Everyone. I wasn't ready to ruin everything you've fought so hard to get. Friends, trust, people to depend upon, to laugh with.''

''But don't you understand that I don't care of them David ?!'' She was almost yelling, in the middle of the street, in the middle of the night. She tried to calm down and continued. ''I would have been with you.'' Shaking her head, she just turned her back to him. ''It would have been enough for me... You would have been enough. You always have.''

She waited for his reaction for three seconds but he didn't react, he was shocked. ''I'm sorry you couldn't understand that.'' She suddenly disapeared in a cloud of purple smoke, whispering those words that he barely had been able to hear.

* * *

She reapeared at the only place she was feeling good, the bench where he had said he loved her for the first time, and she remembered his words that night, at the park.

 _''I love you Regina. Yes I do. I couldn't tell you this before but I do. I am truly, deeply, madly in love with you. And I want you, I choose you, I want to be and live with you. I'm gonna leave MM. I promise i will leave her soon because you're the one I think about when I wake up, when I fall asleep.. You're the one with who I want to share every day of my life. I want to become an old man while I'm by your side. I want to love you and make you smile every day. I want you. I choose you.''_

And yet, here they were, two months later. They were seeing each other for four months, loving each other for as long. He had promised, but he hadn't left her. He wanted her happiness, he wanted her to have friends, while she wanted only him. Just him. She hadn't any other choice. She had taken her decision. There was no way she'd stay here, in Storybrooke while Robin was still here, hating her, while her friend, Mary Margaret was about to have another child with the one she loved, while David was living his life with Mary Margaret. She couldn't take it anymore.

She went back to her home and called her closest friend, Tink.

 _ **-Voicemail-**_

 _Damn... Tink, it's Regina. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me, and I want to apologize for every trouble I've caused you in the past, even if you already have forgiven me for that. I'm leaving. I can't take it anymore. Robin, David.. This is too much._

 _I'm leaving Storybrooke. I'm gonna find another place to live with my child. What else can I do ? Even if I stay here, this child won't have a proper father. Because David is a coward. And yet, I still love him. That's why I'm leaving. Because I can't watch him raise another child with MM while I have to take care of ours by myself. Yes she is pregnant._

 _I'm not running away, I'm just protecting myself._

 _Thank you for having been this incredible, caring and lovely friend even after what you've had to go through because of me. I'm sorry I've failed you._

And she hanged up. That was it. She hadn't any more thing to do here. She packed some clothes and some important stuff thanks to her magic and walked toward the door. _Henry..._ She thought about her son one last time. _I can't leave him without a note._ She went in her kitchen, took some paper, and wrote a note to him and only him.

 _Dear Henry,_

 _I hope you know how much I love you.. I wish I could have been a better mother, I'm sorry. I really am. I am leaving, to live somewhere else. I can't stay here much longer. I hope you're forgiving me.. I will never forget you. You'll always be my little prince._

 _I've loved you since the first moment I saw you, and I'll love you until my last breath._

 _Goodbye Henry,_

 _Your mother, who wish with all her heart that someday, you'll find the strength, deep inside you, to forgive her._

She let the pen fall at the same time her tears fell, she took a deep breath and left the house.

She entered her car and drove without thinking until the town line. _Don't think, don't think. Keep driving, this is for the greatest good. Keep driving._

And she did. She drove and passed the town line without thinking once more, without looking back. She was gone.

* * *

 **A.N : This was supposed to be an one shot so no next chapter was planned, at least for now because who knows what could have happened to my inspiration ?**

 **If I find some new ideas, well, they will be written as a sequel and posted, because tbh after having read it a million times to be sure it was good and ready to be posted, I think that a 2nd chapter is definitely needed, so, we'll see.**


End file.
